Dangerous game
by Lacey99
Summary: Loosely based on Harm and Mac's return on NCIS LA.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is loosely based on Harm and Mac's return on NCIS LA. It will be in 5 or 6 parts I think... **

**January 2018**

Captain Harmon Rabb Junior put the aircraft down perfectly. He was keeping up his qualifications, making sure he had the right skills to keep his wings. He didn't fly many missions these days but he still had the skills to keep up with pilots half his age. Harm was the XO on board the hangar ship USS Ronal Regan and he was happy to be able to still serve and do what he loved.

"Sir, did you have a good flight?" Lieutenant Carter Man asked as he approached Harm.

Harm smiled as he headed for the hatch. "Perfect."

Man nodded. "We are ready to launch the MOBEX. Do we have the go ahead, sir?"

"Absolutely," Harm confirmed just as Lieutenant Linda Hayes, the JAG on board, approached him.

"Sir," Hayes greeted him. "NCIS agents Hanna and Callen," she motioned for two men. "And I just got the news that the Judge Advocate General has ordered the entire fleets JAG's to gather on board the Regan the next couple of days to discuss the rules of engagement."

Harm stopped. "Just go ahead with the scheduled MOBEX, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Man snapped to attention and left them.

Harm offered his hand to the two visiting NCIS agents. "Welcome on board," then he fully focused on Lieutenant Hayes. "When should we expect them?"

"Some today and some tomorrow morning, sir. I have my yeoman make sure we have enough quarters available," the Lieutenant continued.

"It's a bit of a stretch," Harm commented dryly.

"We have a pretty packed ship, sir, but we have room in the enlisted quarters. Except for whomever, the Judge Advocate General is sending to lead the proceedings, sir. That officer will, of course, be given a private quarter."

Harm nodded. "Probably some boring officer who loves his own voice and use difficult language making the rules of engagement even less understandable to the crew," he chuckled.

"Speaking ill of your own, sir?" Lieutenant Hayes wondered with amusement. She had spent a couple of hours here and there during the cruise discussing case law with the XO who had been considered the best the JAG corps had ever had.

Harm smirked. "It seems like you have it all under control, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant snapped to attention and left him.

"So, what can I do for you?" Harm wondered.

"We'll cut to the chase, Captain," Callan started.

"We're suspecting that a terror cell targeting US Navy vessels are in the process of setting their plan into action," Hanna said.

"That was cutting to the chase?" Callen turned to the Captain. "We pretty much think they will try and blow up this ship."

Harm hesitated. "What do we know," he motioned for them to follow him.

"Excuse me, but you seem awfully calm about this," Hanna was curious.

"Well, we're out here in the Middle East, we get threats every now and then and they seldom turn into anything," Harm shrugged. "Usually Russian made terror cells with a plan and not much more. Usually, the CIA is on top of it. What makes the NCIS involved?"

"A lead from an informant. There is a possible link to Russia," Callen continued.

Harm stopped as they neared the hatch. "We better meet at the bridge in ten minutes. You two go ahead and inform the Captain, and I'll join you once I've changed and checked in on a MOBEX. Harm motioned for a Petty Officer to take them to the bridge. He headed for his quarters. He wanted to change out of his flight suit, take a quick peek at the MOBEX and then focus fully on the terror threat.

**Later**

Harm watched the COD land. He had been told by the Captain that the representative from Washington was expected on board and that he should greet her. Harm hadn't asked any questions and headed out on the deck. He was mostly preoccupied with the new terror threat but that didn't mean that he could ignore his other duties.

It wasn't often that the ship was filled with so many JAG lawyers at once, but it was necessary that they were briefed on the rules of engagement every now and then. Harm had been through it so many times when he was still with JAG he knew the drill.

Harm walked closer to the COD and saw a well-known figure get off the helicopter. He hadn't seen her in five months and was counting down the weeks until they were in port again and he could go home and be with his family. It turned out that he didn't have to wait a full month to see her again. He smiled as he walked towards her and he could see that she was smiling too. Two steps later she was in his arms.

"This is a surprise," he said as he moved back to look at her. He stole a quick kiss despite both being in uniform.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Colonel Sarah Rabb followed him towards the hatch. "Did you know that I was coming?"

"No, I thought you were still TAD with Admiral Hamilton's command," Harm let her step through the hatch before him.

"I'm back at NJS again," she explained as she removed her protective gear.

"Oh," he was amused. "I would have thought you'd find a way to work that into one of our conversations."

"Sorry, but it's not really important where I'm at," she handed her gear over to a Petty Officer. "And now I'm here."

"I'll show you to your quarters, ma'am," the Petty Officer suggested.

Mac focused on Harm. "I better do that and then report on board."

"Why don't you let the Petty Officer take your luggage. You can consider yourself reported on board since I'm the XO, and it's dinner time so why don't we eat and catch up?"

Mac nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"Petty Officer," Harm took Mac's bag from her and handed it to the Petty Officer. "I'll make sure the Colonel finds her quarters."

"Yes, sir," the Petty Officer snapped to attention and left them.

Harm smiled. "You look good."

"So do you, Captain," she smiled sweetly. "The twins says hi. And it's totally unfair that I get to see you," she mimicked their twelve-year-old twins as they complained about their mom traveling out to sea.

Harm chuckled. "I miss them."

"They miss you too," she motioned for the stairs. "Am I correct when I remember that this is the way to mess hall?"

"I'll have something brought to my quarters," he motioned for her to follow him. "So, everything is fine back home? Nothing else new?" he emphasized else.

"Me being brought back to my real job after a TAD is hardly news," she pointed out.

"I like to know what's going on," he reminded her.

"Everything is fine," she reassured. "You know everything from our emails and phone calls."

Harm nodded. "Good. I worry you know."

"I do know," she smiled as he touched her arm in a sweet way.

They walked to Harm's quarters and Harm let her in before him. He closed the hatch and turned to her. "Welcome to my home away from home."

She smiled as she picked up a framed photo of their kids from his desk. "They really miss their dad."

"I miss them too," he hesitated. "All of you. It's only one more month," he tried to sound reassuring but it sounded hollow even to his ears. His return to a carrier had been a long heated discussion between them but they had managed. His career had taken a hit when he didn't leave for London fourteen years ago and he was fine with that because he had gotten to stay in the service. He had built a new career for himself in the Navy, one that made him happier than being with JAG could ever make him. Even if it meant sacrificing time with his family.

She put the picture down and walked over to him. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They weren't exactly abiding by the rules but it didn't matter to them. After five months apart they had needs not even Navy regulations could stop.

**Later**

Mac's uniform was back in place as she walked out of the bathroom. Harm was seated while a Petty Officer put food on the table. Mac smiled and joined him.

"Samantha and Liam want mobile phones. I told them that Dad would decide when he got home," Mac smirked.

Harm chuckled. "Thanks a lot."

"I think they are too young, but as Sam points out, everyone else in their class has one," Mac shrugged.

"Thank you, Petty Officer," Harm said and waited for the Petty Officer to leave them. "I guess they could have one, with restrictions."

Mac nodded. "Sure."

"Or if you'd rather have them wait, I can say no," he suggested.

"No, you're right. With restrictions," she smiled hesitantly. "So, you look good."

"Thanks," he hesitated. "You look good too. A little skinny maybe."

"Well, I'm raising two kids alone, working full time and …" she realized that it sounded like she was blaming him. "I'm fine, really. It's been busy, that's all. We do eat," she reassured.

"That's good," he smiled sweetly. "So, dinner is served. Dig in."

"How are you doing?" she asked as she removed the lid covering the plate.

"I'm doing good. The day's blend into each other, it doesn't feel like it's been five months already, but at the same time, I see the pictures you've sent and the kids are changing. Your hair is longer than I remember," he shrugged. "I'm doing what I want to be doing, Mac, but I have doubts every now and then. Is this what I should be doing?" he motioned for her. "And then I see you living life, taking care of everything. You really don't need me."

"Of course I need you," her voice was sharp.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mac," he winced. "Damn."

"I can't stop living for six months at a time," she pointed out. "Neither can the kids."

"Of course," he agreed.

"Look," she leaned back on the chair and studied him. "You're Navy, that's been well established through the years. You're where you want to be in your career. Leaving JAG was the right thing for you and I agreed because it made it easier for us as a couple. It's been fourteen years."

"And we keep having this discussion," he smiled weakly.

She nodded and started eating. "Liam is captain of his basketball team."

"He is?" Harm was pleased. "He must be so proud."

"He is, and he wanted to tell you himself so act surprised, okay?" she requested.

"I can act surprised," he promised.

She smiled. "Good."

"Are they with Mattie or Mom and Frank?" he wondered.

"Trish and Frank. Mattie is around too," she hesitated. "Are you busy? You need to go?"

He hesitated. "Nah, they'll call for me if I'm needed. It's just a little tense at the moment. A situation…" he stopped and tried a careful smile. "Nothing that you need to worry about," he flashed her a sexy grin. "I can probably get that uniform in disorder one more time," he joked and motioned for her.

Blushing slightly she just offered a clever smile. "I bet."

"Why are you here anyway?" he wondered between bites. "I know why you're here, but why you?"

"Well, I guess I have a way with the law," she shrugged.

"That you do," Harm's phone rang and he stood. "XO speaking." He was quiet as he listened. "When? We'll be there," he hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Mac wondered.

"We had planes spotting a small boat. The Gilchrist was closest so they sent out a seal team to check it out. You know we have those threats still hanging over us, so the security around the ships is pretty tight. Now they kicked up the security level because of more definite threats," he grabbed his cap. "Anyway, they found two dead men and a pregnant woman."

"Did you say pregnant?" Mac started to stand.

"They need you on the Gilchrist," Harm motioned for the door. "They need a Farsi speaker."

Mac nodded. "Is the woman alright?"

"She's being checked as we speak," Harm said as they headed along the corridor.

"They think it's connected to the threats against American carriers in the Middle East?" Mac assumed. "Were explosives found on board?"

Harm wasn't surprised that she knew of the threats. "I guess we'll find out when we talk to the Seal team," he looked worried.

"What aren't you telling me?" she wondered.

Harm stopped and looked around to see that no one was hearing. "We have NCIS and CIA agents on board. There have been new threats and we are looking into some leads."

Mac nodded. "We better get moving."

Ignoring the urge to hug her because she had slipped into full Marine mode, he nodded and motioned for them to start walking. He constantly lived with the threat of attacks against the ship. They had to shoot down a plane two weeks ago because it posed an imminent threat to the vessel. The plane was shot down with living people on board, the explosion that occurred when the plane was hit made the plane into tiny pieces that propelled to the ground. The plane had been loaded with explosives.

"Are you okay?" she studied him cautiously.

He hesitated. "Yeah."

She didn't believe him but decided to leave it for now. It wasn't the right time or place to get into anything deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later**

Mac and Harm were met by the Skipper on board the Gilchrist. Commander Rita Cooper's first command. She was on the fast track according to rumors and the Navy loved to brag about her. Mac had read an article about the Skipper in the Navy Times last month and she was impressed.

"What can you tell us, Commander?" Harm wondered.

"I'll take you to the Seal team, you should talk to the Lieutenant who led the rescue operation," Commander Cooper focused on Mac. "It's nice to meet you, Colonel. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Commander," Mac shook her hand.

"The Colonel will lead the investigation," Harm clarified. "I'm just here to help."

The Skipper nodded. "The only survivor is a girl. She's pregnant, and that's pretty much what I know at the moment. I suggest you talk to the Seal team first. The girl is being checked in sickbay. We'd like to have her transported to the Regan so that she can be checked by a Doctor."

"We'll arrange for that," Harm reassured.

It was an hour later when they walked to sickbay. The Lieutenant had told them that there had been two men and a girl on the small boat. The two men had been shot and from what little the only member of the Seal team who could speak a little Farsi had understood, they had been killed on another vessel and put in the smaller boat.

A commotion made Harm and Mac share a look as they walked into sickbay.

"I don't care who you are, sir. The girl is traumatized and we believe she is experiencing some pains. She's in no condition to be moved to another vessel," a Chief Petty Officer was talking to two men in suits.

"CIA," Harm mumbled.

"What's going on here?" Mac asked.

"Colonel," the Chief looked relieved. "These agents wants to move the Afghan girl."

"Harm, can you handle this?" Mac motioned for the men.

Harm nodded, knowing that Mac was more interested in the girl at the moment. "Agents, why don't we take a step back and let the Colonel talk to the girl."

"We have men standing ready to talk to her," Agent Larsen, a young but dedicated agent said. The CIA had agents on board for weeks now since the terror threat became imminent.

"You'll get to know what we know," Harm reassured. "It's my decision that the Colonel talks to the girl. The Captain agrees with me. You're on my turf now."

The Agents shared a look, then nodded and left sickbay. Harm followed Mac and saw her crouched down talking to the girl. Mac looked worried as the girl motioned for her big belly. Mac said one more thing to the girl then stood. "Chief?"

The Chief Petty Officer hurried over. "Is everything okay, ma'am?"

"I think she's having the baby now," Mac motioned for the girl who once again was in pain.

Harm nodded. "She's definitely in labor," he walked over to the girl and found a cold cloth to put on her forehead. He offered a reassuring smile as he took her hand.

"We need to get the Doctor flown here," Mac told the Chief. "In the meantime, have you ever delivered a baby?"

The Chief raised her eyebrows. "Never. We send pregnant women ashore."

The girl yelled something in Farsi and Mac hurried over. "Well, you'll get to see one now," she told the Chief. "She feels the baby coming."

The Chief called for a Petty Officer and barked some orders before helping the girl off with her underwear. "I can see the head. What should I do?" she looked between Harm and Mac.

"Support the head when the next contraction hits," Harm said. "Don't pull, just steady the baby."

"Okay," the Chief put on gloves and soon the next contraction hit and the baby slid out. "It's a girl," she held the screaming baby for her mother to have it. "Let's cover them with sheets," she told the Petty Officer who looked mortified.

Mac told the girl that everything looked fine and asked if the girl was feeling okay.

"Sir, how did you know what to do?" the Chief wondered.

Harm smiled. "I have kids."

"She's thirsty," Mac said and stepped a little aside. "She feels fine, but we should get a Doctor from the Regan here."

"It's never a dull moment here," Harm stepped aside too. "We should let them take care of them and talk with the girl a little later."

Mac nodded. "Harm, from what she told me I think there's a boat loaded with explosives heading for the Regan. Her husband and one more man were killed because they tried to stop the vessel from leaving the dock in Chabahar Iran. Out at sea, they were put in a smaller boat and left. I haven't gotten to know how the girl fits in yet, but I think one of the men was her husband."

"We better let all the vessels of the carrier group know about the threat," Harm motioned to leave sickbay. "I'll make the call to the Regan. We better get back there ASAP. If the girl is okay to travel we'll bring her there and the doctor can check her over."

"I'll talk to the Chief about moving her," Mac headed over to the girl again. Harm hurried to find the Skipper so that she could get the message out over the radio.

**Later**

Back at the Regan, Harm met with the Captain and the CAG along with NCIS and CIA agents to make a plan. The Captain had already ordered planes in the air to look for the boat. The problem was that they had no idea what kind of boat they were looking for. They decided that any boat or ship that came within a 50 nautical mile area around the ship would be contacted.

"XO, has the Colonel discovered anything else of use when talking with the girl?" the Captain wanted to know.

"Not when I left them, Captain. The Colonel will let us know the moment she has something," Harm assured. "It's difficult because the girl isn't fluent in Farsi and the Colonel isn't fluent in the Dari dialect the girl speaks."

"Would it be an idea to have someone here who does speak the dialect?" the CAG wondered.

"By the time such a person who does is found and brought here we might already be under attack. I suggest we trust the Colonel's ability on this one," Harm said.

"I speak Arabic, maybe I can help?" Agent Hanna suggested.

"You should speak with Colonel Mackenzie," Harm suggested.

Agent Hanna nodded and excused himself.

"I agree with Harm," the Captain announced. "CAG, are all the planes we want to be up in the air?"

"Yes, sir," he pointed to the map. "We are flying over these areas," he pointed. "The problem is that we don't know what we're looking for, sir."

The Captain nodded and looked at Harm. "Hopefully the Colonel will have more details for us soon."

"She will," Harm was sure of it.

"JAG on the bridge!" someone announced and they all turned towards Mac with Agent Hanna on her tail.

"It's a bulk carrier with fertilizer," Mac said as she joined them. "The Swiridow."

"A Russian vessel?" Harm said.

"Amira says that she and her husband was taken hostage so that her father would make the ship into a bomb. He was working at the University of Aleppo as a professor in chemistry until they had to flee because of the war. They had family in Iran since that is where her father was originally from. He brought the family back to Iran and he worked the docs there to make ends meet," Mac continued. "They were going back to Syria but then this happened."

"So basically there is a floating bomb heading for us," the Captain bit his lower lip. "I don't like that idea."

"We have to make a plan for when we find the ship," Harm reminded them. "We can't shoot at it."

"That would be a disaster," the CAG hesitated and looked at the screen showing ships around them.

"When did the ship leave the dock in Iran?" Harm asked Mac.

"Amira couldn't be sure, but she guessed a day or two," Mac said.

"Could the ship be moving without the radar on?" the Captain suggested.

"Risky but that would be smart for a ship that doesn't want to be discovered," Harm looked thoughtful. "We need our planes flying low to detect any vessel heading our way and we have to make sure it's visible on the radar. If it's not it's a good chance that is the ship we're looking for."

"And we board her quietly," Agent Callan added. "Do we have a Seal team ready."

Harm nodded. "We don't know what will set the bomb off though."

"Our bomb experts will know what to," the Captain was confident.

Harm found Mac's eyes with his. "Let's hope so."

**Later**

Mac found her husband in sickbay with Amira and the baby. They were trying to communicate with his bad Farsi and her bad English. It would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious. Mac heard Harm say to Amira that they would help her get home to her mother and then he said that he'd check in on her later.

He smiled when he noticed Mac in the doorway and headed over. "Are you done briefing the JAG's?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I made it a short briefing and sent them back to their ships."

"This is something, isn't it?" he motioned for her to follow him.

"You live with this every day," she hesitated. "I worry about you, you know."

"It's only recently that we have been in any danger, and we have it under control," he assured.

"You had to shoot a plane out of the sky," Mac reminded him.

He opened a hatch and pulled her inside a storage room. He pulled her in for a hug. "I need one of these."

She nodded against his neck. "Hopefully this is over soon."

He moved back to look at her. "If anyone sees us in here there will be talk," he teased.

"Hey, it was your idea," she chuckled, then sobered up. "I'm so impressed by you."

"Why?" he wondered.

"The way you are around people. I saw you with Amira earlier, and I see you with the crew on this ship. You're a natural born leader and caretaker, Harm. You're amazing."

"You already got me, you don't have to say nice things anymore," he teased.

She shook her head with amusement. "Can't you just appreciate that I acknowledge that you are in the right place."

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Mac."

"Any time," she put her hands on his chest and kissed him softly. "No more sneaking around in the storage rooms," she kissed him again.

He chuckled and opened the door and they walked out of there.

It was early the next morning when they located the right ship and a team of Navy Seals boarded and secured the cargo. The operation had been successful from start to finish. Most of the crewmen were shot and killed but a few survived and would be thoroughly interrogated by the CIA who had claimed jurisdiction. Mac was scheduled to leave after what had been a more exciting stay than what was intended.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Harm wondered as he ate a late breakfast with Mac, Callen, and Hanna.

"What do you mean?" Mac sipped her coffee and studied him from across the table.

They hadn't slept yet and were starting to get drowsy. Harm yawned. "I was thinking about Amira. Is it right to send her back after she helped us?"

"She's going to stay with her Iranian family and her mother. We're making sure both she and her husband and father is transported home so that she can bury them right. It's her wish to go home to her family. She won't be going back to Syria but her Iranian family will take good care of her. It might not be perfect in our eyes, she being a woman and she won't get the kind of life we feel is right, but to her, it's right," Mac rubbed her tired eyes.

Harm nodded. "I guess."

"Amira is a bright girl, she'll be alright," Mac was sure of it.

"Okay," he smiled. "You'll be leaving. When?"

"In two hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-three seconds," she answered without even looking at her watch. He would never understand why she bothered to wear a watch.

"How did you do that?" Agent Hanna wondered.

Mac just shrugged. "It's been an interesting trip this time."

Callen nodded. "You don't usually do this?"

"Usually I teach lawyers to practice military law," she chuckled. "Well. nowadays anyway."

"Are you guys leaving on the same COD?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, we better get back to LA," Hanna confirmed.

Harm turned to Mac. "I want to see you off, if I can stay awake," he let out a sigh. "Wish I was going home to see the kids."

"Only five more weeks," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he yawned again. "Want to see the inside of my quarters?" he wondered with a whisper and wiggling his eyebrows.

She offered a warning glare. "Behave."

"I am behaving," he smiled sweetly.

She started to stand. "Come on."

He stood too and followed her out of the officer's mess. Callen and Hanna chuckled as they watched them leave. The last twenty-four hours had been interesting and exhausting but ended better than anyone would have dared to hope for. All thanks to a very brave young woman waiting to take her baby home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five weeks later**

Harm opened the front door after Mac had unlocked it. Samantha and Lian ran past them and into the house. Harm put his seabag down and looked around the spacious hallway. It was good to be home again.

"Mattie will be here for dinner," Mac put her phone away and moved past him.

"Is she working too hard as usual?" he assumed. Their oldest daughter was working for the DA's office. She had followed in their footsteps and gone to law school. Because of a spinal injury as a teenager, she had to forget about her dream of becoming a pilot and joining the Navy.

"Pretty much," Mac smiled sheepishly.

Harm grabbed his bag and walked past her. "I'm taking a long shower and getting into civilian clothes. Be warned, I'm also considering not shaving for the next two weeks."

Mac chuckled. "I can handle it."

Harm found her in the kitchen twenty minutes later. She was looking out the window where the twins were playing with the dog, a beautiful Golden Retriever that they had to get when the old dog died a year ago. Harm stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"The mutt is getting big," he kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "He's going to be disappointed when he's kicked out of bed."

"You let him sleep in our bed?" he was amused.

"Sam and I have taken turns," she admitted as she turned in his arms. "I guess she can have him now that I have you."

"I promise you I'll be more fun than the mutt," he kissed her softly.

"I believe that," she let out a sigh. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?" he stepped back. "About what?" he asked cautiously.

"You should sit," she motioned for the barstools by the kitchen isle.

He crossed his arms over his chest and studied her. "What's up, Mac."

"I didn't want to tell you when you were out at sea," she started hesitantly.

"Mac, what the hell is going on?" he was losing his patience.

"I have a stalker," she rubbed her face tiredly and walked over to a drawer bringing out a letter. "It started with these letters…" she handed them over. "They have been checked so you can touch them."

He took them. "What else?

"Phonecalls," she shrugged. "And texts."

"Are the police involved?" he asked and opened a letter.

"The police, they are mostly useless unless I show up dead," she hesitated. "I hired a private investigator."

"You did?" he studied her thoughtfully. "I agree, that was a smart move."

She offered a slight smile and motioned for the letters he was holding. "Can you see me? That's what the texts say too, and when he calls, he tells me how he saw me walk to my car or where I had lunch," she hesitated while he looked over the letters.

"I don't like this, Mac," he finally said.

"Really, because I think it's great," she said with sarcasm.

He put the letters on the counter. "And you have no idea who this might be?"

"No idea," she confirmed.

He nodded. "How long?"

"Three months," she bit her lip hesitantly.

"Three months?" he ran a hand through his short hair. "And this is the first time hearing about it?"

"It's nothing you could have done out there anyway so I didn't see the point in giving you something to worry about," she reasoned. "Besides, I can take care of things."

"Mac…"

"Don't start, Harm," she warned.

He let out an annoyed sound. "I hate it when you do this."

"Do what?" she asked with annoyance.

"You try to handle everything alone," he accused. "Thinking you're invincible."

"What do you suggest I do, sit down and cry?" she suggested.

He let out a sigh. "Lean on your partner," he suggested.

"Well, instead of yelling, maybe you could just give me a hug and tell me that everything will be okay," she suggested.

He smiled and put the letter on the counter before stepping closer and wrapping her in an embrace. "I can do that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she mumbled against his chest.

"I understand," he kissed her head. "But I'm home now and I'll get this guy and ram his teeth down his throat."

She nodded. "Okay."

He leaned back to look at her. "Does the kids know?"

"Yes, I told them. They needed to know why I drive them everywhere and pick them up," she touched his cheek. "I've become quite paranoid, just ask your mom and Frank."

"They know too?" he assumed.

"Yeah, they have to do half the driving around kids part," she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he smiled.

**Later that night**

"Mac, why is the mutt so anxious?" Harm wondered as he stepped out of the bathroom. They could hear Jingo barking downstairs.

"I don't know, I'll go check," she found her robe and put it on. "He's usually only like that when there are people outside the door."

Harm rushed past her and across the hallway.

"Harm?" she hurried after him when it dawned on her that he was chasing her stalker.

Downstairs the front door was open and both Harm and Jingo were missing. She hurried outside and saw Harm in their driveway while Jingo was barking in the street. Harm cursed loudly and called for Jingo.

"Harm?" Mac threw her hands up. "What the hell?"

Harm patted Jingo's head and they came walking back to the house. "There was someone outside."

"Did you see who it was?" she wondered as she patted Jingo. "Good boy."

"He was already at the driveway and he ran the second I opened the door," Harm let out a sigh. "He drove a red sedan. A Ford, I think. I couldn't read the license plate."

She took a letter from the staircase. "Maybe we should take this inside?" she suggested.

Harm rubbed his arms and headed inside the house.

"We'll call the police in the morning and they can check the video from the surveillance. I doubt he showed his face," she locked the door and made sure the alarm was set. "I'll put this in a bag," she slipped the letter inside a small plastic bag. "I doubt there are fingerprints."

"Probably not, but we should check the film," he turned upstairs. "That dog is worth every penny we spent on him," he mumbled.

Mac chuckled. "I heard it too Jingo. Daddy loves you."

"You're very calm considering that you have a stalker," he commented when they reached their bedroom.

"What should I do? Freak out? Run after someone in my underwear, unarmed," Mac closed the door and smiled to Jingo who was looking at her with the cutest expression. "Yes, you can sleep on the bed."

The dog jumped on their bed and got comfortable in the foot end. Harm was amused. "Okay, so," he reached inside his bag and found his computer. "I want to take a look and see who your stalker is. Hopefully, he showed his face."

Mac took off her robe and joined him on the bed. "It's some welcome home for you."

He shrugged. "I got a great welcome home," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smirked and snuggled close to him. It was great having him home again.

**The next morning**

Mac got up and let Jingo out, then went back to bed again. They hadn't been able to find out who had been outside their house the previous night so there was no point in calling the police. She had decided to call the detective who was investigating after the weekend, just to let him know, but she didn't expect much.

She got into bed and smiled as she snuggled close to Harm. It was hard to describe how great it was to have him home again. They had their ups and downs but through it all they were happy. Demanding careers and the kids would normally have pulled a couple apart, but they were good at enjoying the small things and taking time when there was time. It worked for them.

He pulled her closer and mumbled something about it being too early. When Harm had time off he really had time off. He was 100%, father and husband, and he was there for them and made them a priority.

It was past ten when they finally emerged after making love and taking a long shower together. The twins were outside with the dog. They had made breakfast. Having two parents working full time, one away for six months at a time, they had learned to take responsibility.

Harm walked outside to say hello while Mac brought their breakfast to the porch. Living in San Diego sure had been an easy decision to make. They loved the climate and the pool in the back yard. Having Harm's parent's close by had also been factored in, especially after the twins appeared after they originally had given up the idea of kids.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Harm wondered as he and the twins joined Mac by the table.

"Baseball park," Liam and Samantha said at the same time.

"We can do that," Harm agreed.

Mac nodded. "Okay."

"This is great kids," Harm reached for a pancake.

"We make breakfast all the time," Liam reached for a football and ran back to the lawn.

"I made dinner last week too," Samantha patted Jingo's head. "Come on, let's go play Jingo."

Harm looked at his wife. "They sure are getting big."

"They are great," Mac let out a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if they are too responsible and not enough kids."

"Nothing wrong with learning to take responsibility," Harm argued.

"I guess," Mac shrugged.

Harm leaned back on the chair and sipped his coffee. "Man, it's good to be home."

Mac smiled sweetly. "It's great to have you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next night (Sunday)**

Harm hurried down the stairs and headed for the door. He opened it and came face to face with a tall brunette, clad in a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. A motorcycle helmet under her arm, an envelope in her hand.

"You must be the husband," she strode past Harm as she belonged. "Mac told me about you and I have a nice shot of you running around in your underwear at night."

"You can't just walk in here," Harm shook his head in wonder and walked after her. "Mac!?" he called.

"Don't worry, the Colonel and I have a deal," the woman headed for the living room.

"What's go… Oh!" Mac smiled. "You met Dani."

"I did," Harm confirmed.

"I got the dude who's stalking you," she handed Mac the envelope. "I've been following you all week."

Mac opened the envelope and took out a bunch of pictures. "That son of a bitch," she burst out.

"Who is it?" Harm reached for the pictures.

"Douglas Westerfield, a lawyer with a small San Diego firm, no social life, a bit of a looser and he does have a thing for fried chicken and your wife," Dani shrugged. "You can give these to the police. They should do a search at his place. Pictures of you all over."

"You were there?" Mac wondered.

"It's better that you leave that from the police," Dani smiled cleverly. "I've got my ways."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Harm wanted to know and handed the pictures back to his wife.

"I don't know him, but I talked to him at a party at Duke Pearce's San Diego house, about four months ago," Mac looked through the pictures. "I think he's related to Duke's wife."

"Duke Pearce as in Director of the FBI Duke Pearce?" Dani was surprised.

"I was with the Joint Terrorism Task Force years back when he was in charge of the San Diego department," Mac explained. "It was during my hiatus from the Marine Corps."

"Impressive" Dani nodded acknowledging.

"I really don't know this guy," Mac let out a sigh. "Anyway, I'll bring these to the police tomorrow."

"If they don't get this guy I will," Harm warned.

"He's a bit of a cowboy your man," Dani smiled. "I like that."

"He is, and don't get any ideas, he's mine," Mac warned teasingly.

"I'm done with men anyway," Dani smirked. "I'll find my way out. Nice to meet you, hubby," she acknowledged Harm. "If there's anything else you need me for, you have my number, Mac."

"Thank you," Mac said and watched her go. "You have to chill, Harm."

Harm ran his hand through his short hair with frustration. "How did this guy end up stalking you anyway? What did you talk to him about?"

Mac let out a frustrated snort. "Harm, I have no idea. I can't even remember the conversation. What do you think? That I did something to set him off?"

Harm took a breath. "It's just frustrating that I haven't been here to deal with this."

"You chose to focus your career away from JAG, knowing that it would put you in a position where you'd end up out at sea," she reminded him. "I'm okay with that, but you can't be angry when you're not here to deal with everything. You can't have it both ways, Harm."

"I know that," he relaxed a little. "I'm just scared, and when I get scared…"

"You lash out," she accused.

"I don't do that," he argued. "I just need you to be safe."

She nodded. "Yeah, and I am. I don't think this guy is dangerous. From what I can remember he seemed awkward and shy. I don't think he's a psychopath."

"Well, that's something at least," Harm said dryly as he turned to head upstairs. "I'm going with you to the police tomorrow. I want to talk to the detective in charge."

Mac let out a sigh. "Sure." She hurried to secure the house for the night then joined him in their bedroom.

"Today was fun," Harm commented as he stepped out of their bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist.

"It was, really fun," Mac closed the door. "How far did you run tonight?"

"Five miles," he reached for her and drew her close. "Hey, sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, I understand how you feel," she reassured. "But we know who the guy is now."

"It's not just about that, it's about me being away a lot," he let out a sigh. "It's strange, but it's okay as long as I'm there, but when I'm here I feel like I missed out."

"You do," she said honestly. "But you do a great job Harm, and with what's going on in the world we need good leaders."

"Thanks," he smiled sheepishly. "I know I am where I'm needed, I just feel torn between two worlds."

"Yeah," she played with his chest hairs, enjoying having him back. The months when he was out at sea she was lonely, despite having the kids and his family and great friend's. It wasn't just that she missed the intimacy, but she missed her best friend.

"Mom and Frank seem healthy," he commented.

"They are doing great, Harm. Age is just a number," she started trailing kisses up his chest.

"Tell me about it," he moved his hands down her sides.

**Monday morning**

Harm removed the lid of the paint and found the stick to stir it. The garage was screaming for some attention and after dropping the kids off at school he had picked up the paint and was looking forward to spending the day getting the first layer done. They had bought a house with a huge garage so that he could fit his Corvette and a new project in it as well as the family car. They had been driving around in a mini-van when the kids were small, but he had demanded an SUV as soon as they were done with car seats. and strollers. They wouldn't be having more kids anyway so an SUV seemed a better fit. Mac didn't care, she'd drive around in anything as long as it started.

He noticed a car coming up their driveway. The door opened and Agent Hanna and Callen appeared. He put the paintbrush down and walked to meet them.

"I thought you guys were all about LA," he said.

"Yeah, but this is nice," Hanna looked around.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harm wondered tentatively.

"It's about the terror threat against US vessels," Callen started.

"We have reason to believe that it's still very much a threat," Hanna added.

Harm hesitated. "What do you know?"

"We need your help figuring out who in the ship's crew is a terrorist," Hanna said.

Harm raised his eyebrows. "You're saying that someone is looking to smuggle explosives into the Regan?"

Hanna nodded."Pretty much."

"You guys better get me up to speed," Harm suggested. "I think I have paint-brushes for both of you," he motioned for the garage.

The men shared looks then removed their jackets. "Come on," Hanna said.

**Lunchtime, Los Angeles**

Mac walked into the restaurant and looked around. Hetty was sitting at a corner table across from a man she hadn't seen in years. She waived the waiter off and pointed to the table.

"I'm meeting someone," she offered a smile and headed for the table. "Hetty?"

Hetty smiled and stood. "Well well, isn't it Sarah Rabb," she offered her hand. "Tell me something, am I shrinking or have you gotten taller?"

Mac chuckled. "How are you Hetty?"

"I have few complaints," Hetty smiled. "How are the kids and the husband?"

"They are doing good," Mac reassured.

"That's good," Hetty turned to her company who had risen. "You know Deputy Director Clayton Webb."

"Webb," Mac acknowledged him. The years had been nice to Clayton Webb, he looked good, though a little more grey than she remembered.

"You look beautiful, as always," Webb smiled and motioned for a chair. "Please sit down, I'm afraid time is precious as the moment.

They sat down. "What's going on?" Mac wondered.

"Vladimir Rokov, what can you tell me about him?" Hetty questioned.

Mac hesitated. "Well, he's a Russian diplomat."

"We need to contact him," Webb said.

"We understand that you can do that," Hetty suggested.

"I can do that, but why?" Mac wanted to know.

"We need connections to the Russians," Hetty answered honestly.

Mac nodded. "I take it you want to connect with bad Russians," she hesitated. "The first time I met Rokov I was working a case where Russian terrorists wished to recruit American sailors to their cause. The cause was to blow up American Navy ships. Is that why you need to contact him?"

Webb nodded. "I always liked the way your mind worked, Sarah. It saves time."

The use of her name made her uncomfortable, but she didn't let it show. "What ships are in danger?" she wondered.

"We don't know exactly," Hetty answered. "This is a joint operation between the CIA, FBI, and NCIS. The threat is imminent. We believe the recruiting has happened and that American sailors will try to blow up ships."

"I will talk to some of my contacts and see if I can get the word out to Rokov that I want to talk to him," Mac promised. "He's not so public anymore."

"Good," Hetty turned to Webb. "The sooner the better I'm thinking."

"I understand that Harm is the XO on the Regan. How is Rabb anyway?" Webb wondered.

"He's exactly where he's needed," Mac assured.

"I think Callen and Hana are talking with Captain Rabb as we speak," Hetty focused on Mac. "Can you stay with our team on this Mac?"

"I think I could get away, yeah," Mac reached for her phone. "I'll just call Commander Lunt and let him know that he's in charge for a few day's."

**Later**

Mac walked into the Los Angeles department NCIS Headquarters and looked around. A young man with fluffy hair looked curiously at her and walked over. He looked like he'd fit better on a beach with a surfboard, she decided.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm Colonel Sarah Rabb, I'm looking for Deeks and Kenzie," she hesitated. "Hetty sent me."

"Oh, you're the Colonel," he offered his hand. "Okay, yeah, sure, because Colonel's in the Marine Corps can look like you. Mostly in a movie, right? Not that hot women can't have dangerous jobs, because they can. And I'm totally cool with that. In fact, I have a thing for powerful women…"

"Deeks, shut up!"

They both turned to the tall, slender brunette approaching them. "I'm sorry about him, Colonel. Really, very sorry," Kenzie offered her hand. "I'm Kenzie, this is Deeks."

Mac shook her hand. "Nice to meet you both."

Deeks offered his own hand. "Hi."

Mac smiled and shook his hand. "So, I managed to get in contact with Rokol through some of my contacts and he would like to meet me. I'm sure Hetty informed you guys about this."

"We're here to watch your backside… back. Have your back," he stuttered and got an annoyed look from Kenzie. "I'm mostly going to keep quiet from now."

Mac was amused. "Is there a place where I can change? Lose the skirt and heels."

"I'll show you," Kenzie said before Deeks could start rambling again.

Mac followed her. "There's a place down at the docs where he would like to meet. I'm not sure he'll love that I'm bringing someone but we'll see how it goes."

"Okay, we'll follow your lead," Kenzie said and pointed to the bathroom. "In here."

"I'll be right back," Mac promised. She changed into jeans and sneakers and put her gun into her pants, making sure her top and jacket hid it. She hadn't had any problems with Rokol in the past but she wasn't sure who's side he was on so she would rather be safe than sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

During the car ride, Mac took the time to call Harm and let him know that she would be late coming home that night.

"Hey, Mac, I was just about to call you," Harm's voice came over the line.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Mac was amused.

"I got dragged into this thing with NCIS…"

"Wait, they called you in too?"

"What do you mean, me too?"

"Hetty approached me," Mac knew she didn't have to explain further.

"Okay then. Well, they think it might be someone on the inside, so I'm all over that with Callen and Hanna."

"What about the kids?" Mac wondered.

"I'll call mom," Harm promised.

"Samantha has her martial arts class and Liam has soccer," Mac reminded him.

"I'll let Mom know," Harm reassured.

"Remind them to not let the twins out of sight because I still have that stalker, you know," she reminded him.

"Did you go by the police station this morning?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, they are looking into it, but I don't know. I might have called the detective a moron," she admitted.

"I'm sure that will help, Mac," Harm was being sarcastic.

"Well, if the shoe fits," Mac mumbled.

"I'll make some calls and have someone make this a priority," Harm promised.

Mac smiled. "This is why I love you."

"You better. Okay, I have to go. Be careful, Mac," Harm warned.

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac hung up the phone.

"So, you have a stalker?" Deeks wondered, looking at her curiously in the mirror.

"My life is a tabloid," Mac chuckled.

"What can you tell us about this Rokol?" Kenzie wondered.

"Well, he's charming and dangerous. One moment he seems normal, the next minute he's slamming some guy's head into a car. We used him as an informant when I worked anti-terrorism, but it's never easy to know who's side he's on," Mac warned. "Usually he'll give a few hints if he's in the mood. Usually followed by asking a favor. If we hold our part of the deal he'll give up anything you want as long as he gains something from it."

"Seems like a nice guy," Deeks stopped the car.

"What should we expect in there?" Kenzie wanted to know.

"A polite Russian diplomat," Mac opened the door and got out. "Stay in the back. He doesn't trust easily and we don't want to spook him."

**San Diego**

Harm made a call to the chief of police. An old friend of his. He promised to look into the case with Mac's stalker and get back to Harm. Harm put his phone down.

"How much security does the harbor have?" Callen wondered as he looked up, on the huge carrier.

"A lot. It won't be easy to get in with explosives," Harm reasoned. "Every vehicle is checked, there are armed soldiers everywhere, especially now with the threat."

Hanna looked around. "So we should assume that there's a plane or a boat looking to come close enough to one of our vessels out at sea. Meaning we shouldn't be worried about the ships in dock, but focus on the ships out at sea."

"That's a lot of ships," Harm motioned for them to follow him.

"Our source tells us that it's specifically carrier ships," Callen said.

Harm took them inside a building. "Lieutenant, can you give us all the carriers at sea on a screen?"

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant motioned for them to follow him. He walked into an office and walked up to a huge screen. "Let's see," he took a tablet and moved his fingers around and a map appeared. "Now, the yellow dots are carrier ships."

"There are five carriers at sea," Harm pointed to a dot. "The Truman is in the Arabian Sea area, so she's the one to likely be targeted."

"Not if there has been smuggled a bomb on board," Hanna pointed out. "Then it could be any ship."

"Lieutenant, I need every one of the crews on every carrier ship at sea checked. Find out who could likely be a terrorist," Harm ordered.

"Captain, that's thousands of men and women," the Lieutenant was doubtful.

"Anyone with links to the Russian environment is a suspect. Gather enough people and get started," Harm ordered.

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant said and snapped to attention before leaving them.

"We need better intel," Callen was frustrated. "We have to find a link between terror organizations and someone in the crew of those ships."

"We go back to our source, and then hopefully the Colonel finds something," Hanna crossed his arms and stared at the screen. "Before one of the ships blow up."

**Los Angeles**

The place seemed like the ordinary old rundown dump of a bar. Mac stepped carefully into the room, looking around. There was no one there.

"It's empty," Deeks wandered inside and looked around. "This is a dump. Who'd run a place like this?"

"Who are you?"

They all turned towards the voice. A short, greyhaired man, probably in his sixties, wearing a suit studied them from across the room.

"Who? Me?" Deek's pointed to Mac. "I'm with her."

"Hello, Rokol," Mac said.

"You bring reinforcements?" the man stepped closer to them. "You don't trust me, Sarah?"

"Not really, no," she motioned for Kenzie and Deeks. "Agent Deeks and Blye with NCIS."

Rokol nodded. "You look lovely Sarah. Still happily married?"

"I am," Mac confirmed.

"And how is captain Rabb?" Rokol wondered.

"He's good," Mac said.

"You see, Agent Blye and Deeks, Sarah and I go far back," Rokol smiled. "So what can I do for you, Sarah?"

"We suspect that terror attacks against American Navy ships are in the planning," Mac said.

"Attacks, you say," Rokol shrugged. "Why would the Russians be involved?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Kenzie wondered.

Rokol smiled. "I like her, she's feisty."

"What about me?" Deeks wondered.

"Too much hair," Rokol shrugged. "You look like a skater, not an Agent."

"So, do you know anything?" Mac wondered.

"I know all kinds of things, Sarah. You know that," Rokol smiled and sat down on a bar stool.

"Do you know anything about explosives?" Mac continued.

"Why do you suspect explosives?" Rokol wanted to know. "There are long-range missiles, gas and.. powders…" he let it hang.

Mac suddenly realized that he was suggesting that explosives weren't a factor. "You're saying that explosives aren't a factor?"

"My son got his diplomatic immunity revoked a year ago, because of some unfortunate run-ins with the law," Rokol suddenly said.

"You mean he raped a girl," Deeks suggested.

Rokol looked at him. "You've done your homework," he shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding."

"And now you want his diplomatic immunity back so that he can come back to the US?" Mac suggested. "We can make that happen."

"Colonel?" Kenzie questioned and she and Deeks shared looks.

"I can talk with someone at state," Mac promised. "I can call right now."

"You do that and I'll wait," Rokol said.

Mac picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. "This is Colonel Mackenzie. I need to talk to Hazel, now. I don't care if he's in a meeting, get him to the phone now." She stepped outside and waited patiently before an annoyed voice came over the line. "Mac, this better be good?"

**On route to Los Angeles**

Harm's phone buzzed so he picked it up and saw that his wife was calling.

"Mac?"

"I haven't gotten all the details yet but I don't think it's explosives. I think it is some sort of gas or powder."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Probably something that, if spread around the ship, will kill a lot of sailors," Mac warned.

"Damn it!" Harm said loudly.

"I need to chat with Rokol again, but Harm…"

"Yeah, I know Mac, I'll contact the ships," he let out a sigh. "Bye."

"Bye."

Harm turned to Hanna and Callen. "We better hurry up. Mac thinks it some sort of gas or powder that will be spread on a ship, or several ships."

Callen and Hanna looked at each other. "Farah!" they said in unison and Callen stepped on the gas.

"We've suspected that a terror cell has been buying up large portions of sodium cyanide. They are under surveillance," Hanna explained. "We need to talk to the leader, Hamid Farah."

"If sodium cyanide is spread around a ship…" Harm let it hang.

"Catastrophe," Callen suggested.

"I better get the message out to the ships," Harm reached for his phone.

"Hell, if the words spread around the ships the terrorist will most likely panic and spread it," Callen warned.

"They can do an exercise and do the search then. We have them all the time," Harm put his phone to his ear. "Get me the Captain on the Hoover, the Truman, the Enterprise, the Moore and the Challenger now," he ordered over the line.

**Los Angeles**

Mac walked back into the bar.

"Your son will have his diplomatic immunity back," she informed Rokol. "So?"

"There was a shipment of sodium cyanide delivered for Robert Smirnoff about three months ago," Rokol said.

Kenzie reached for her phone. "I need everything you can find on a Robert Smirnoff."

"Are you involved with this?" Mac wondered.

Rokol shook his head. "Nah, I only pick up the news here and there."

"If anyone knew that you knew about this…"

"They'd kill me in an instant, Sarah. I know too much," Rokol hesitated. "The only thing keeping me alive is that I know so much about both sides."

"Who's your source within the Navy, Rokol?" Mac wanted to know.

Rokol shook his head. "No, Sarah. I've said enough."

"We'll find out anyway," Mac tried.

Rokol laughed. "Then there will be a new source. People do anything if you offer enough money, Sarah. Don't be naive," he stood. "Bye."

"If words that we are on the terrorist tail gets out, I will get your immunity revoked," Mac warned.

"I'm not that stupid," Rokol said as he strode past them.

Mac watched him go.

"You're just letting him walk away?" Deeks wondered.

"He has immunity and we might need him again," Mac turned to leave. "Nice job figuring out about his son. You're not just a cute face, are you?"

Deeks chuckled. "Ask Kenzie."

"He has his moments," Kenzie said. "We better head back to the office and see what Nell and Eric have found out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, one more chapter after this. I'll try to finish it despite that my muse kind of disappeared after I read David James Eliott's interview about the guest appearance on NCIS LA. It doesn't seem like Mac and Harm are together, and that's disappointing news... Anyway, I will try to find an end to this story...**

**Undisclosed location Los Angeles**

The tactical team stood ready waiting on their orders. Hanna threw Harm a vest and offered him a gun. Harm nodded and put the vest on before checking out the gun. They didn't know what waite don them inside, that's why the tactical team stood ready.

"Go!"

The gates to the warehouse were opened and they burst in. Several men jumped to and reached for their guns. It took them less than five minutes to apprehend all of them, two being shot dead because they fired their guns.

Harm looked around. "I think we need explosive experts to check this out before we touch anything," he said.

"Check them for anything that could set off a bomb!" Callen ordered.

"We need the explosives experts here right now. We don't know what plans they have but it's safe to say that with the fertilizers over there we could be looking at a lot of guns," Hanna suggested.

Callen moved a few boxes aside.

"Careful," Hanna warned.

"Look," Callen pointed to a box.

"Sodium cyanide," Hanna read out loud.

"And a few empty boxes," Harm let out a sigh. "Meaning there probably was more."

"We better get back to Headquarters," Callen said. "Did you hear back from Captain Crane and the others'?" he asked Harm.

"Not yet," Harm hesitated. "If they have Cyanide on board they'll find it during the search," he was sure of it.

"If someone doesn't see through the exercise and start spreading it," Hanna suggested.

"Let's hope not, because that would ruin the day," Harm said.

**NCIS Headquarters Los Angeles**

Harm, Callen, and Hanna walked into the building and found Deeks, Kenzie, and Mac with Nell and Eric. Mac looked relieved when she saw Harm.

"Anything?" she asked.

Hanna told everyone what they had found. "CIA claimed jurisdiction and their agents are interviewing the prisoners. Agent Jameson is in charge. They are at the boathouse."

"They don't have jurisdiction on American ground," Harm said.

"We don't have time to argue, the important thing is to get the prisoners to talk, sooner rather than later," Mac reminded them. "CIA has their methods."

"What have you found out?" Callen wondered just as Harm's phone rang.

Harm answered. "Hang on I'll put you on speaker phone," he put the phone on the desk. "Go ahead, Captain."

"We found Sodium Cyanide on board and the Seal team arrested two sailors. Petty Officer Fahim Zhaili, and Petty Officer Jake Zuko. CIA is talking with them as we speak."

"Alright, get back to us as soon as you know more," Harm said.

"Absolutely, Harm. This could have been a disaster," Captain Crane said.

Harm hung up.

"These are the men," Eric said.

Up on the screen he had pulled up both Petty Officer's files. "Zuko seems like an all American kid. But he grew up with Zhaili. He came here in 2007 with his family. He has a brother," Eric put another file up. "One of your suspects."

"There's the link," Kenzie said.

"We better let Agent Jameson in on this," Harm suggested.

"I'll make the call," Hanna said and reached for his phone.

**Later**

"They found cyanid on another carrier," Harm stepped into the room after taking a call. "The other carriers are okay, and they are performing an exercise and search on every Navy ship right now." He noticed the serious look on the other faces. "What did I miss?"

"Petty Officer Zhaili's brother just broke. There's more cyanid on the lose, here in town," Callen said.

"And we have no idea what the plan is," Deeks added.

"We need more information," Harm reasoned.

"In the meantime, there are parties, gatherings on several places throughout the town," Nell touched her pad and got several things up on the screen.

"Let's think about it, everything else they have targeted is Navy," Mac pointed to the screen. "Are there any Navy arrangements planned for the next few day's?"

Nell made a search and soon she found a hit.

"Veteran's for childhood cancer," Callen said out loud. "That's usually once a year, right?"

"Yeah, it's usually for different charities, and it draws a lot of people. Celebrities." Kenzie said.

"That's got to be it," Deeks stepped closer to the screen. "Tomorrow at 1700."

"Let's find out," he turned and headed out of there.

"Where's he going?" Deeks looked around.

"He's got a plan," Mac followed Harm.

"You're targeting a fundraiser for children," Harm said as he burst through the door of the interrogation room. The CIA Agent talking to Ammar Zhaili jumped to his feet.

Zhaili's jaw dropped, letting them know that they had been right.

"You buy tons of Cyanid from the Russians and you target Navy ships, that's one thing, but hitting an event where children will be present, that's low," Harm leaned over the table and looked the man straight in the eyes. "You're a coward."

"You can't stop it," Zhaili smiled.

"Watch me," Harm turned and strode out of there.

**A hotel room in Los Angeles**

Harm could hear water splashing around in the bathroom. They had decided to get some sleep before they met again the next morning to make a plan. They were waiting for the crime scene technicians to finish with the warehouse so that they could get an idea of what the terrorists would use to get the cyanide with them. The NCIS team had already been at the location where the fundraising event was held to get a better idea of how to avoid the attack. Harm on his side found it hard to relax when they weren't sure exactly how the attack would be performed and how many terrorists that would participate.

He peeked into the bathroom and smiled. Mac's head was sticking up from all the bubbles in the bathtub. She had demanded a room with a tub. It was what she did when she was stressed.

"You could join me," she suggested.

He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. His pants and underwear soon followed. He slipped in behind her.

"Quite the day, huh?" he started massaging her shoulders.

She leaned onto him. "The NCIS team is good."

Harm nodded. "A special bunch."

"Yeah," she caressed his knee that was sticking up of the water.

"Do you sometimes think we should take the kids and move someplace remote to get away from this crazy world?" he wondered.

"All the time," she turned her head to look at him. "You're being serious?"

"It's just a thought," he kissed her softly. "I'll smell like peaches and apples after this. The guys will tease me."

She smiled. "You're an alpha male, they probably just think you got laid."

Harm chuckled. "Did you go a little overboard with the bubbles?"

"Uhu," she leaned her head back and rested against him. "But there's not enough bubbles in the world to help me relax tonight."

"Me too," he kissed her neck and moved his hands down her body. "You're beautiful."

"You're a charmer," she chuckled.

"Only with you," he whispered in her ear.

**Later**

Mac watched from the bed as Harm walked back and forth talking to the Captain of the Truman. He had grown a lot in the years they had been married, he loved unconditionally and he left no one to doubt his love for his family. He was sexy, his maturity making him even more attractive in her eyes. She loved his commitment to the job and to her and the kids.

"What?" he asked as he hung up.

She smiled. "What, what?"

"You were staring at me," he put his phone down and crawled into bed again. "Are you sleeping that way?" he wondered.

"I have no idea how I ended up this way," she moved so that she had her head on the pillow.

"I have a few ideas," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I bet you do," she chuckled.

"So, the fleet is safe. Nothing more found on board any ship," he let out a sigh. "That's something at least."

"The whole situation could have turned into a catastrophe, Harm," she ran her hand through his chest hairs. "Except for flying I always felt like you were safe out there on the ocean."

"I'm pretty safe, Mac. The Navy will up the security before personnel can board a ship, and we take precautions with everything. That's why we have drills every week. We train for a catastrophe."

"I know that," she smiled.

"Did you hear back from the detective, by the way?" he wondered.

"Yeah, they did a search, and found proof that I have a stalker," she hesitated. "I guess it's over."

Harm studied her. "They are pressing charges I hope?"

"Of course, and he'll probably get a restraining order, and four to six months in prison. I probably have to testify," she let out a sigh and rested her head on his chest. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Hopefully we'll be able to go home tomorrow and go back to normal again," he hugged her close. "We'll get them."

She nodded and kissed his chest. "Yeah, we'll get them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last part. Maybe I'll come back to this JAG universe sometime. Excited to see what the storyline for NCIS LA will be, and maybe then I'll get some new ideas on where to continue with the dynamic duo. **

**NCIA LA Headquarters**

The conference room was filled with Agents, both from the FBI and the NCIS. Webb was there with several CIA Agents. NCIS with Hanna in front led the briefing.

Mac and Harm sat down in the back, curious about what had occurred since they left the previous night. This wasn't their show, but they wanted to do whatever they could to help.

"This is the bags they most likely will use to carry the cyanide," Hanna pointed to the big screen. "We found several standing ready with cyanide at the warehouse when we searched it."

"We have to take the wind into account," Kenzie started and pointed to the screen where Nell had changed the picture. "This is the area of the event. We found a map of the place at the warehouse. We believe the plan is to find higher ground and release the cyanide so that the powder will blow towards the crowd. Now, the powder is highly concentrated. Agent Picker with the FBI will tell you more."

A female Agent stood and walked up. "As Agent Blye said, it's highly concentrated. Only a small amount will cause severe damage. 5% of a teaspoon is enough to kill you."

"We need to find the terrorists and stop them before the powder is released," Callen said. "Everyone will dress as civilians."

"Why not just cancel the event?" an agent asked.

"It would create hysteria. The terrorists would get away with the powder and we would lose control over the situation," Hanna said. "They will find another event to attack and we will not be prepared for it."

"Now, the CIA will brief us about the suspects," Callen motioned for the CIA agents waiting.

"There are three suspects," the agent started and motioned for Nell to bring them up on the screen. "These are the three names one of the men in custody gave up."

"We know about their hiding place and it's under surveillance. They haven't shown up yet, but if they do we'll get them there," Callen explained.

"Familiarize yourselves with their faces. If they are spotted walking into the area of the event, we take them down. Hopefully, we'll get them before they reach for their bags, but if they do the snipers are ready," Hanna continued.

"The snipers might not have a clear shot, so if we see them reach for their bags we shoot," Deeks said.

"Don't wait for the snipers, just take them out," Kenzie added.

"They will go for the bag," Callen warned.

The CIA agent nodded. "These are extremists. Their mission is to complete the attack, or die trying"

They were locked in the room for two hours going over the plan. Now all they had to do was wait. The room emptied quickly as the meeting adjourned. Mac and Harm stayed behind with the NCIS team.

"Good work on this one," Hetty looked from her team to Harm and Mac. "Now we'll just do our best and stop this."

"Are you guys coming?" Hanna wondered.

Mac and Harm shared a look, then turned to the other's and said; "Yes."

Callen nodded. "Good."

They had talked it over the previous night. They agreed to see this through to the end.

"We'll set you up with the communication system," Kenzie said.

**Later**

Harm looked around and saw moving people everywhere, rushing to get to the stage where there would be music. He saw Mac a few feet away. There was a soft breeze from the east so they were looking for places where the terrorists would release the cyanide. Someplace higher up but close enough that as many as people as possible would be hit.

"We got one," a voice came over the radio.

"Copy that," Harm said and nodded in Mac's direction.

A man suddenly strode past Mac, bumping into her in his hurry. Dressed in black and with the exact same backpack as from the pictures Harm was about to run after him when Mac kicked his leg. The man's leg gave in and he stumbled to the ground and she kicked him straight in the head.

Harm was by her side in a flash, opening the backpack. "It's one of them," he said when he saw the box inside.

"Harm?" Mac pointed to a man moving into the crowd.

"We have one down. Another one walked into the crowd," he called into the microphone," he spotted the man again. "It's him!" Harm started running. He knew there was no way that the snipers could take a shot into the crowd. He heard Mac on the radio giving the man's location as Harm followed him.

Harm saw the man reach for his backpack as he looked over his shoulder. Harm knew that he knew that they were after him. Harm reached the man just as he was about to open the bag and he jumped him, both falling to the ground. The man kicked to get lose while Harm held on all he could. "Step away!" he yelled to the people surrounding him.

Mac reached him and grabbed the bag, opening it. "It's him," she called into the microphone. "We have the third one."

"Search the crowd! No one leaves the area until we have searched every spot!" someone called over the radio. Federal agents moved in to get the man. Suddenly there were agents everywhere.

**That night**

Mac walked into the kitchen and found her husband busy with that night's dinner. It felt surreal that they were back to normal after the last day's events.

"It smells wonderful," she moved to his side to peak at what he was making.

He chuckled. "It's vegan," he warned.

"I can live with that," she leaned on the counter. "So, Trish and Frank want to take the kids to their cabin at Catalina Island this weekend."

"Just the kids?" Harm wondered.

"I'm sure we can go too if you want to," she suggested.

"Nah, I was thinking that we'd do something on our own," he suggested.

"I'd like that," she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"We could drive out there on Sunday and spend the day with them?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she kissed him again. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you too, Sarah," he cupped her face. "Today was a hell of a day."

She nodded. "But it ended well, thanks to you."

"It was a team effort," Harm pointed out. "There was some very good work on this one," he hesitated. "Maybe you should think about going back to the FBI, Mac," he stepped back and tended to the food.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him funny.

"Selfishly, I like it better when you're with the Marines. It's safer what you do now than when you'd run around chasing terrorists. But, you're good at gathering intel. But no CIA, please," he added with a smirk.

She offered an amused smile. "Chasing after terrorists weren't exactly my area of responsibility," she reminded him. "And I quit because I wanted to practice law again. With your responsibilities, I can't have a crazy schedule and besides, I like being a Marine."

"I know you do," he smiled.

"But thank you," she reached out and touched his arm softly. "I appreciate the confidence, but I'd much rather be teaching the next generation military lawyers how to practice military law."

He nodded and looked thoughtful. "They still have to figure out the source of the Cyanide."

"Yeah, but I have confidence that someone will give it up. We got them all alive, so…" she walked over to the counter and sat down on a barstool.

"What's bothering you?" he questioned as he turned down the heat on the oven and walked over to her.

"I negotiated to get the information from Rokol," she shrugged. "I made sure that his son got back his diplomatic immunity."

"And that's bad?" he assumed.

"It's just the idea of negotiating with bad people that bothers me, Harm," she continued. "I've done it more times than I can justify."

"It's part of the job," he reasoned. "The greater good."

"It sucks," she threw out there.

"Yeas, it does," he agreed and took her hand. "But today a lot of people left that event unharmed."

She smiled. "Yeah, we did well today."

He cupped her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. "Remember this?" he asked as he ended the kiss. "You and me on barstools?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I have a slight memory of that."

"It didn' turn out half bad," he teased.

"Yeah, how about that," she kissed him again.

"Promise me," he looked into her eyes. "That we'll be okay, no matter how hard it is when I'm away."

She smiled. "That's an easy promise."

"I won't be in this position forever. One more six-month deployment and I'm done with my tour. One more year," he promised."

"One more I can handle," she assured him. "But after that, we have a serious discussion about getting out for real and traveling the world for a year?"

He smiled. "Yes, we will."

She kissed him softly. "I'll go get the twins, and we can try that no meat dinner," she stood.

He watched her go and soon his nose caught the smell of food burning. He jumped to his feet.


End file.
